<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waterfall by kingstoken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885847">Waterfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken'>kingstoken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At mid-afternoon, when most of the others wandered away to find a shady spot to catch a nap, Marcus took Abby's hand and lead her into the forest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kink Lucky Dip</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waterfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts">GlassesOfJustice</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first perfect day of the summer season, the sun was shining down on them, it was warm, but the air wasn't sticky.  The early part of the day was spent in the gardens, everyone was helping, Abby split her time between weeding, and treating cuts and scrapes that came along with this type of work.  At mid-afternoon, when most of the others wandered away to find a shady spot to catch a nap, Marcus took Abby's hand and lead her into the forest.</p><p>They walked for a short distance, Abby could hear water, but she couldn't see it's source, until they passed through some shrubbery, where they came across a small waterfall, about a handspan in width, that dropped about six feet before landing on smooth rocks below, then the water continued on down into a small babbling creek.  Abby reached out, the water was a touch cool, but still pleasant on her skin.  She smiled over her shoulder at Marcus.</p><p>“I thought it could be like our own personal shower” he said, producing a cake of soap from his pocket.  Abby kissed him, her hands running up under his shirt, pushing it up over his head.  They both hurriedly discarded their clothing.</p><p>Abby stepped under the waterfall, she let it drench her hair, and run down her skin.  Marcus had stepped up behind her, she could feel the heat of his body. He used the soap to start washing her back, slowly moving lower, ghosting over her ass and the back of her legs.  He moved on to her arms, at this point losing the soap, and just using his soap covered hands to glide down her arms, sending shivers through Abby.  His hands went down her chest, his fingers circling her areolae several times, before moving his fingers inward to gently rub her nipples, they began to harden, when they became stiff peaks he rolled them between his thumbs and index fingers.  She groaned, raising her hand to grab his wet tangled locks, while he rained open mouthed kisses onto her neck and shoulder.  </p><p>Marcus moved his hands away, she whined in protest, but he soon returned, his hands once again covered in soap.   He moved them downwards, over her stomach that did a quick little flip, and even further downwards till they reached her nest of curls.  Abby rolled her head back on his shoulder as he caressed and explored.  When he inserted one finger she grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away.</p><p>“Abby?”</p><p>“Together” she said, turning  towards him.  She found the cake of soap on a nearby shelf of rock, and she lathered up her hands.  She caressed his arms, his chest, pausing to pay extra attention to his nipples, then moving down his stomach to his cock.  She traced its length, circling the head, before fully clasping it with her hand.  Marcus moaned.</p><p>During her administrations Marcus' hand returned to her folds, inserting two fingers this time.  The two of them exchanged sloppy, passionate kisses as they worked each other into a fervor.  Marcus came first, his fingers stilling, he spilled over Abby's hand, his head buried in her shoulder, his other hand clutching desperately to her back, as he shuddered through his release.</p><p>“I'm sorry” he said.</p><p>“Shh" she hushed him, kissing his neck, his cheek, his brow, anywhere she could reach.  Marcus started moving his hand again, his fingers pumping in and out of her.  His thumb began circling her little bundle of nerves, and soon she joined him in pure bliss.</p><p>Afterwards, they cleansed themselves, and then they lay on a grassy spot at the creekside, letting the sun dry them.</p><p>“So, this was a pretty good idea, wasn't it?”  Marcus said.</p><p>“Perfect” Abby agreed, with a lazy kiss, hoping this was going to be the first of many wonderful summer days to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>